Different life
by MadQuinn13
Summary: What if Claire wasn't given to Noah but instead to Nathan her real father? Starts with the car crash.
1. Car Wrecks

**A/N: AU. Claire lived with Nathan since she was one and a half. She thinks Meredith is dead as does Nathan since the fire. When Nathan was away on duty with the navy (I think that was his since he wore white) she was with Angela and Arthur so until Nathan finish****ed**** his service she was basically raised by nannies making Nathan seem more like a older brother or fun uncle instead of a father. **

Nathan looked himself over to make sure he looked perfect. Tonight was Peter's graduation party for finishing Nursing school. The boys were staying home since they wouldn't have any fun and Claire was heading out with some friends but planned to stop by.

Heidi couldn't help but smile as Nathan looked between three ties.

"Difficult decision on your hands isn't it?" She tried not to make fun of him too much when it came to clothes, he was utterly hopeless.

"Why don't I have a fun tie?" He knew the answer to that. He remembered as a joke one day Claire gave him a tie with a camel playing pool and smoking. He thought it was funny yet when Angela saw it some how it went missing.

"Because your children don't shop themselves for your gifts?" Nathan just laughed, Claire had a expense account at all the fifth avenue stores since she was 13 and it became uncool to shop with your parents.

"Well you know what Ma is like." Nathan commented Angela had to control everything and anything she did. Heidi hardly had a say with anything that came to her family. If when she met Nathan he didn't have Claire with him she was sure Angela would hide the fact that the child was his.

"Oh I know." She was use to it, being told where her children would go to school, what they should watch and read and dress in. Mind you Heidi only followed what Angela wanted if she was going to see the kids that day.

"Why would you choose to be a nurse over a doctor? The pay difference alone is enough to make up minds." Nathan was ready to go on another rant about how his brother was wasting potential being a nurse.

"Nathan you sound like your father." That shut him up almost right away.

"Claire still here?" Nathan had spent two hours picking his shirt and pants that he really had no idea who was in the house.

"Pretty sure, but you know if you want to talk to her you have to text. She never puts that thing down and now the headphones are always in...when did she grow up?" Heidi met Claire when she was three and for as along as Claire remembers she was the only person she ever called mom.

"A month come Tuesday." Nathan teased and got a playful smack for it. "It doesn't seem like it was that long ago that she couldn't talk and needed me for everything, now all she needs is my credit card."

"Also your car don't forget that." Nathan just looked at her.

"I'm not going to wear a tie, let's go." Heidi sighed and rolled her eyes. They took a car service since Claire just had her license and wanted to take the sport car.

...

Claire parked on the street and told her friends to hang a second as she ran up to her uncle's apartment. She was always close with Peter who was more like a older brother then uncle.

She grinned when she saw Peter talking to Nathan and Heidi and said he was going into Hospice.

"If anyone else said they wanted to hang around dead people they would be told they're morbid if St. Pete says it. He's a selfless do gooder." She never called Peter, Peter thanks to Nathan. The St. Pete name came from Nathan as well all in good humor and it cracked Peter up.

"Well of course Claire, what else would you think?" He laughed before pulling her into a hug.

"Not much longer til your graduation party." He winked.

"Oh yeah only like three years, not long at all." She rolled her eyes at him.

"It really isn't Claire." Peter laughed.

...

Nathan and Heidi were in a cab in the lane by Claire, she was doing fine, like Nathan knew she would, after all she was a Petrelli.

What Nathan didn't see was the car behind her. He heard its tires squeal as it rammed into her. Then watched helplessly shouting words at her.

The car lost control and slammed into a pole taking that off then kept going until it hit the wall, the front of the car caught fire on impact, the redhead in the passenger seat was out cold blood trickling down the side of her head, the two in the back were awake but in shock. Claire was breathing in a mouthful of smoke and a airbag.

Nathan jumped out of the cab rushing over to his ruined car and opened the driver's rear door telling the girls to get out. They did as if they needed instructions on how to move. He undid the seatbelts in the front and carefully moved Claire out and laid her on the road with his jacket wrapped around her. He went back and gently moved the other girl too. He noticed some burn marks and both girls and knew that if that was the worse of their injuries then they were lucky.

Heidi was with the two girls from the backseat and asked them what happened and they didn't know they couldn't remember. Nathan sighed as he watched Claire waiting for a sign to say she wasn't dead.

A few minuets passed until the ambulances came. The paramedics yelled at him for moving the girls and he yelled back that they would be burning alive if he didn't.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, watching two random men pump his daughter's lungs with air was awkward. They didn't tell him she would be okay just tried not to let her die. Her heart slowed a lot and even flat lined for a few seconds but came back still weak.

When they got to the hospital they rolled her into surgery right away and Nathan called Peter and his parents.

Two hours later a doctor came out and Nathan walked a bit away from his family to talk.

"How is she?" That's all he needed.

"Mr. Petrelli, your daughter is fine, she doesn't have a scratch on her. We saw the dried blood and the burn marks from her clothes but she is completely healthy. The blood on her must have been someone else's." The doctor seemed to be a bit pissed that his time was wasted treating a girl that was completely fine.

"Thank you, where is she now?" Nathan didn't know how Claire was completely fine but he wasn't going to argue it.

"Room 478." He clearly wanted to go on to the next injured person.

Nathan only paused by the waiting room to give them the room number before running up the stairs so he could get there as fast as possible.

He found her room alright once he reached the forth floor and ran in to see her.

"Claire sweetie I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have been hit." He was next to her bed and was distrought with guilt and worry.

"Dad, its okay, I'm fine. See?" She held up her arms which were fine but were once covered in burns. "Weird isn't it? I mean I remember feeling really hot and there was a lot of pain but I feel fine and they don't have me on any pain killers. Just the IV." She lifted her hand that had said IV hooked into her.

"You sure you feel okay? It was a bad crash Claire." Nathan didn't care how Claire was okay he was just glad she was.

She nodded at her father. "Yeah I feel even better than before." She shrugged. "When can I go home?"

"Soon I guess, I don't know." Nathan was just too relived to find out she was safe and healthy.

…

Bob Bishop was reading the medical report on a Claire Petrelli a fifteen year old girl who was in a car wreck, she was the driver and was brought in with supposed deep cuts, internal bleeding and burns yet once they examined her they found nothing. The other three passengers suffered major injuries.

He knew who to send after getting the doctor to hold her until he could send a team. He hit the intercom button for his secretary.

"Call Bennett I have another bag and tag for him." He laid the file down and laughed, he knew who her family was. That just made it better.


	2. Testings and Dreams

**A/N: This is dedicated to 21**

Noah Bennett cleaned his round thin framed glasses before entering the hospital. He noticed Angela Petrelli was there with some young man and two small children. No doubt waiting for her granddaughter to be released which should have been hours ago. He knew what he was doing; he met Nathan and Claire before at a dinner. Renee was behind him; otherwise they wouldn't be able to knock the girl out if she was anything like Adam. On his way up to her room he grabbed a lab coat to make him look more like a doctor.

Renee was out of sight just outside the room but close enough to stop the girl from healing. He saw a man a few years younger than him and a woman around the same age as him sitting on either side of the bed with the girl hooked up it some wires on the bed seemingly asleep. Nathan was awake, how could he sleep when his daughter could've died.

"Mr. Petrelli, sorry to disturb you but we need to take Claire to do some tests now." He made sure there were at least six different doctors checking on Claire so no one would think his arrival was odd.

"Why do you need to do test? We were told she was fine, just waiting for a doctor to sign her discharge papers." Nathan didn't remember seeing this guy, but he didn't really look away from Claire since he got there.

"We need to do some tests to make sure she is fine." Noah wished Renee could knock him out so he could grab her already.

"Can I go with her?" Nathan didn't want to leave her side.

"Of course." Noah smiled then looked at Heidi. "Do you mind waking her up so we can wheel the bed out without her falling?" Heidi had her arms on the bed and her head in her arms asleep.

Nathan laughed a bit before walking over to Heidi and shaking her. Within seconds of him reaching his wife Noah took out a needle and jabbed them both in the necks injecting some kind of drug.

He took out the IV and just as he was about to inject her as well he something hit him hard in the leg. She was awake. He covered her mouth to keep her from screaming and tried to hold her down.

"Renee get in here now!" He didn't know a fifteen year old girl could be so difficult, he was just glad she only healed.

Once the Haitian was in the room a small cut formed on Claire's skin, then followed by a burn mark, then another cut. Noah let go of her as her arms started bleeding, her eyes tearing up from pain. Her left leg which was kicking him went limp. He was amazed if he took away a regens ability the wounds they just healed would come back, or maybe it was just that she only then gained them and the wounds weren't fully healed enough to stay healed without the constant use.

He took out the last needle in his shirt pocket and injected it into her.

...

Peter woke with a jump almost knocking poor Monty off him. He had to check on Claire, he didn't know why it was just a dream of course; no one was trying to kidnap her.

Still though Peter took the stairs two at a time just in time to see his niece's hair, which was covering the bed around her head before the elevator closed, next to her he was a man in think round glasses. Again Peter took to the stairs this time screaming for help. No one answered and soon his feet were on the cold concrete of the parking garage. He saw the man in the glasses shut the back of a black unmarked van.

He ran faster than he ever knew he could and sometimes it felt like his feet weren't even on the ground. He was right at the passenger side door and banged on the window. The black guy in the seat rolled down his window and placed his hand on Peter's forehead and Peter was out cold.

...

Claire was strapped to a cold metal table still in the ugly green top and pants from the hospital. She felt really groggy which she guessed was from the tube up her nose.

"Hello Claire, don't worry about what's happening you won't remember it anyways." Some old guy spoke to her, Claire looked at him. Man he had grandpa glasses ew.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She was panicking, and struggling. Noah just hit a button on the drug machine thing and soon she stopped moving.

Noah was in the paper coverings doctors wore when performing surgery. He even had a saw in his hand.

"Time to see what you can do." He looked at the paperwork he was filling out, she should be paralyzed right now and need about five skin grafts. So now he was going to see if she could re-grow her limbs.

Noah sliced through the bone in no time holding it away from her body he watched a new one form starting with bone and adding each layer above it. He wrote that down.

"Is this my new toy?" Elle had snuck in the room and popped up behind Noah, which was dangerous since the saw was still on.

"No Elle this is not your new toy." He was annoyed with Elle and her new wanting of toys. Bob was a sick fuck for making his daughter this way.

"Too bad she would make a great one, could play with her all I want and not worry about killing her." Elle looked at the drugged girl and shocked her so hard the skin smoked. "So much fun." She stayed along the wall as Noah went on with the tests. Since Claire was out cold it showed that her ability wasn't controlled at all by her mind which made sense since her mind wouldn't be able to connect with her ability if she was dead.

"Elle if you can't be quiet you're leaving the room." He could only deal with her so much, but she was a bit afraid of him in her own sick sociopath mind, Elle thought she had power over everyone but two people. Daddy and Noah.

Noah took the tube out of Claire's nose and tightened her restraints. Time to cut her open and see what organs and be taken. She was gagged which caused Elle to say a few things which was then made Noah tell her one more word and she would take Claire's place.

He took the saw and went right down the middle of her chest, the teen screamed behind the gag and tried to squirm. Noah acting as fast as he could ripped the skin apart and using hooks kept it apart. He could see the ribs fine as well as the organs.

"Name an organ Elle." He wondered if they would regrow.

"Take out the spleen." She was now next to him watching him dissect her new toy.

Noah did so and messily cut the organ out tossing it in a metal bowl a few feet away. Within seconds a new one grew back. He tried a lung. New one grew back and then he got to the heart. He handed the saw to Elle.

"Cut it out." He stepped back knowing Elle would make it hurt.

Elle took the saw and brought it down in the middle of the heart and watched the blood splatter up.

The heart wasn't removed but it was destroyed beyond repair and Elle stepped back and watched it fix its self.

She leaned over her and smiled. "You're mine for the next few days..." She glanced at the file. "Claire-Bear." She grinned before she licked one of Claire's tear. "You're my very own teddy bear."

"Elle!" Noah pulled Elle back and let Claire fully heal before injecting her with another needle.

"Renee wipe her mind clean now. If she can ID us it's not done enough." He turned his back from her and went to talk to Bob.

...

Nathan woke up in a hospital bed he felt groggy but smiled when he saw Claire across the room. The doctor came in and said they could go home now.

Nathan went over and started to wake her up. "Wake up Claire time to go home." He was surprised the feeling of know she beat all odds and got out fine was still lingering from the night before.

Heidi took the boys home last night and he thought Peter was still in the waiting room.

Claire woke up with a jump and looked around her franticly. She had the lingering feeling of unbearable pain and fear. She cling to Nathan her breath shaky.

"Hey sweetie it's okay, you're not in the car." Nathan of course figured she had a nightmare about the car wreck which made sense, he was wrong but it made sense.

Claire get changed into some real clothes that Heidi had brought and they met Peter in the waiting room.

Peter pulled Claire in for a big hug before saying she should get in the car, he needed to talk to Nathan about something. Claire just shrugged and figured Peter was having a weird burn out moment, the one he gets when he looks at his hair.

"Sure thing St. Pete." Claire rolled her eyes but went anyways.

"Nathan I had a dream last night some two guys kidnapped Claire and started cutting her up." He knew it sounded weird but he felt so vivid.

"What?" Nathan was starting to wonder if Peter had what their Dad did.

"I fell asleep last night with Monty on me, he is really bony, and Mom had Simon and I dreamt that I chased the guys and one of them jabbed something in my neck. Then get this, they cut off her arm and it grows back, you know like Wolverine." Peter knew it sounded messed up but he had to protect Claire from those guys.

"Pete you were stressed from the accident. Go home get some sleep you'll be fine. I was with Claire all night." Nathan shook his head at his younger brother.

"What's the day then Nathan?" Peter knew the date and that's why he was so concerned about his dream.

"You're party was on Friday and today is Saturday."

"Then why does my phone say its Monday?"

...

Bob was going over Claire's file with Angela.

"You must be proud, look at all the things she can do." He read out the list with a shit eating grin.

"Odd isn't it that she can heal mental retardation but not her own memory from the Haitian." Angela didn't know why he figured the Haitian could destroy anything apart of a regen unless he was using his other ability the entire time to keep their mind damaged.

"It works on Adam why wouldn't it work on her? She doesn't know what's she doing she doesn't even know she's different." Bob didn't like being questioned by Angela.

"I would have rather if you didn't drug my sons in the process you know I could've sent them on a trip instead." It was risky, Nathan he wasn't impossible to deceive but Peter if he had a small thought of being lied to he's cling to it.

"I would rather not have been stuck with Elle but we play the cards were dealt."

...

Peter was cooking with his nephews and Claire, well Claire was sitting at the island texting and the boys were throwing flour at each other while he actually cooked. The oven timer went off and not thinking he opened the door and pulled out a door only to bun his hand.

"Shit-I mean ship." He put his hand under water and saw it go from redish brown to his normal paleness. He just healed...like Claire did in his dream...

"You okay Pete?" Claire didn't look up from her phone, everyone was trying to find out what happened since news clearly already reached everyone.

"Y-yeah don't worry. I'm tough."

"Yeah but you know we do have oven mits. Unless they're too lowly for the mighty St. Pete." Peter didn't know if Claire mocked him or not at times. He just held his hand up to her.

"See I'm fine." _Like you are even though you shouldn't be able to walk. _ He thought the last part to himself and cutting up the pizza and putting it on plates when to go google what just happened to him.


End file.
